Closest Thing To GOD
by Jazzie-mi
Summary: "Everyone's the same, NO exceptions. All of them, equal before GOD." Everyone knows Izaya Orihara is in control, but to what lengths will he go to keep his soldiers in check?


Humans were so entertaining!

Lies are entertainment!

Izaya loved to watch them squirm under their oppressive emotions, under their judgments and consciousness. Sometimes he never even had to do anything, sometimes they destroyed their own lives.

Everyone thanked him, in the end.

He opened up the eyes of the ignorant and made them see.

But, everyone _**adored**_ him!

Everyone _**loved **_him!

And those girls,

those pitiful girls in High School.

They worshiped him like no other! They were all so suicidal! So vulnerable! With their minds in such a weak state, how could he not use them? They were practically begging him!

They loved him,

they loved Izaya!

He was their Salvation, their _God_. His word was their every thought! Though, what they did with it was their own problem. He couldn't help it if the cruel reality of their existence brought them to the brink of insanity.

Everyone was a pawn,

a chess piece to move at his own will, for him to throw into the hands of danger.

He loved those people.

He loved how easily they could be manipulated!

They got down on their knees in sight of him,

_and begged for his guidance._

The girl that stood at his door was no different.

Messy, brunette bangs covered dim brown eyes and a cellphone was clutched in her hand.

She was one of those people that came to his doorstep,

begging and pleading for his help.

How could he refuse her?

"Ah, Namie! Have a nice walk through the park, did you?"

the hostile grin that split his lips shadowed over, his pale face illuminated from the many screens of his computers. His fingers, tapped his desk and his sharp eyes kept trained on the woman before him.

She had a limp about her, with her right leg, and her clothes were torn up - ragged.

"Oh, dear me! You look as if you were in a fight!"

the mocked horror in Izaya's voice made the woman grimace.

"...you set me up, selfish bastard..."

she hissed, throwing her arms out to grip the smiling man by the front of his shirt.

Izaya's brown eyes widened and his grin spread wider.

"Take that up with God, he made me the way I am."

a pale hand of his reacted inside his pants pocket, falling on the handle of a contraption he never goes without. He wasn't about to pull it out,

not yet.

"I ought to kill you, Orihara! You sent out the Yellow Squares _and _the Dollars on me! YOU LIED TO ME, HEARTLESS SON OF A-"

before Namie could finish, a short burst of laughter escaping Izaya's lips stopped her.

"HAHAHAHAHA, DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS WHAT I _LIVE_ FOR! THESE LIES, THESE _**GAMES**_! IT'S SO FULFILLING! THIS IS WHAT BRINGS ME JOY! PLAYING GOD IS WHAT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONE THAT HOLDS THE CARDS!"

Namie was stunned, her words caught in her throat, her palms began to shake and sweat. The crazed look in his eyes made her flinch.

"But you're not God, Orihara. You're far worse than that, you're a Devil!"

"Oh, but isn't the Devil more merciful?"

Izaya's hand shot out of his pocket, and his flick-blade snapped open - with lightning speed the knife sliced up, cutting the girl diagonally across her chest. In a instant, her blood flew from her veins and her fingers released his shirt from her grasp.

"Selfish blood runs through my veins, dear Namie! Didn't you know?"

the brunette woman stumbled backwards, her hand touching the long gash that tore up the front of her body. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"You can't get must closer to a God than I am, though."

Izaya swung himself over the top of his desk, knocking off some loose papers that were in his way. He made his way closer to her - raising up a big, black shoe, he kicked her down to the floor. When her weak body collapsed to the floor, his fingers grasped her brown locks - yanking her up to her knees.

"But, I am no God,"

he hummed, running the blade of his knife along her jaw.

"I'm more forgiving when my followers wrong me."

Namie Yagiri whimpered and the feeling of her own blood trickling down her neck.

"But, I'll let you off with a warning, this time. The next time you speak up against your Savior,

_I won't hesitate to send you to __**Hell**__."_

.

.

.

[ _I am the closest thing to God, so worship me, AND **NEVER STOP**! ]_


End file.
